mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Manor: Season 5
Meerkat Manor Season 5 It's been two years since Meerkat Manor. The Whisker's are now under new management yet again. Rocket Dog was struck by a truck and her neice Sophie has taken power. Sophie has been dominant female for long time next to a Lazuli male named Thundercat. At the Aztec, Maybelline's been doing well. But now that her daddy Zaphod has got his angel wings. she's losing control of her family. After four whisker males with Nikita and now she and them are dead. Nikita's daughter Celidh took dominance. But now a new dominant male and female have risen and you won't believe who it is. The Meerkats Of The Manor Whiskers ''' '''Sophie '''The New Whisker Queen '''Thundercat '''Sophie's strong reliable mate '''Black Cat '''Rocket Dog's displaced heir '''Madcat '''The eccentric babysitter '''Pickle '''The bulllied one '''Enili '''A constant evictee '''Aztec Maybelline '''The splinter queen '''Seacrest '''The natal-dominant male '''Dali & Darwin '''The Roving Twins '''E.J. '''The Eldest Sister '''Commandos Yara '''The Heir to The Dark Inheritance '''Nugget '''The Queen's Knigh in shining armor '''Punx '''The challenger '''Kung Fu Klinky '''Dominant female '''Ningaloo '''Alpha Male The Sands Of Time Everyone at the Whiskers gang is up and running. The family of twenty-have been growing steadily in the last three years. Since the sad day Rocket Dog died crossing the road, Sophie took dominance. Sadly, aunt Whiley Kat and cousin Rita soon died. And when Mitch and his band of brothers left the group to join a new one, Sophie's family was in dire straits. But when roving male Thundercat joined Sophie, they started rebuilding the family. Now the whiskers are in excellent fighting shape. And underground, the latest editions to the family are coming up for the first time. Three weeks ago Sophie gave birth to four pups. Her litter comes out and are dazed by the world above. But mom can't stay long. Sophie has to lead her family out foraging. She leaves the four little ones with their older sister Pickle. As the Whisker's are foraging, Sophie's son Marxxs is on guard. He is watching out for the family. But he notices someone in the bushes. It turns out it's just his cousin Black Cat. Black Cat was Rocket Dog's eldest daughter. She was first-in-line for her the Whisker throne as Rocket Dog recently had evicted Sophie. But then Sophie returned after Rocket Dog's died and pushed Black Cat farther down the pecking order. Black Cat's been constantly trying to get power, but hasn't been successful. She's been evicted most of the time. But Black Cat can wait. And she will. At the baby-sitting burrow Pickle is watching her siblings. They are small little things, just recently born. Pickle is interested in keeping the pups underground. Sadly, her little brothers and sister are more keen to stay above ground. But she puts in the deepest part of the burrow. It seems that Pickle is expecting company. Maroon is a rover. He's from the Kung Fu group. He visits when Pickle is baby-sitting. The Whisker females are familiar with this bold rover. He roves constantly here, but Pickle is his favorite. As the Whisker family forages, another group is taking it easy. It's the Aztecs. Led for three years by their dominant female, Maybelline her family is almost bigger than the Whiskers. Maybelline has been producing big litters. Though she has no unrelated male, she was able to mate with rovers on the side. And with Zaphod practically leading the family for herm she had no reason to. But the Aztevs suffered a lost. Zaphod died of old age in his sleep. Maybelline's family has hit some hard times. Seacrest, Maybelline's eldest nephew has taken up power. But Maybelline's nephew has one focus and one focus only, to rove. Last week, the Aztecs has an altercation with another group. Maybelline had to retreat but as soon as she knows it, Seacrest is leading a roving party out. Maybelline needs an alpha male soon. Time is ticking for the leader. Maybelline's family has grown rebellious in the last few weeks since Zaphod's death. With her nephews and sons always roving, males come from all directions, and not just to mate her. Recently, she had to evicted two nieces and three daughters who fell pregnant to the ways of roving males. Maybelline's trouble is only beginning. At the Whiskers, Sophie is leading the family closer and closer towards the edge of the territory. Marxxs has left sentry position to forage and his litter-mate brother Mimaji. As soon as Mimaji looks out in the desert he sees a threat: A rival group of Meerkats. And it's not just any group. It's the Kung Fu group. This group was formed by Nikita's sister Kliny and a whisker male, Ningaloo. This group is worse than the Commandos. Klinky has actually taken over Commando territory, something no one's been able to do during Nikita's time. Klinky has grown harsh living in the desert and is always leading her gang into fights, earning them their name. Sophie is no stranger to Klinky's cruel ways. Two years ago, Sophie's teenaged son and his sister were hunted and killed by the Kung Fu. These meerkats don't just kill, they hunt their victims. Sophie makes the first charge, hoping to threaten the rivals. But as she leads the War Dance, she notices that Klinky's head isn't turned to the Whiskers. She's relaxing actually. This is because this is the Kung Fu's burrow. Sophie's family has been to busy foraging that they have forgotten that the Kung Fu rest here. Sophie has involuntarily started a burrow raid. When the Kung Fu sentry find out, Ningaloo leads the charge as Kliny and another female go down the burrow to defend the pups. Sophie and Thundercat have to high-tail out of there and retreat home, By the time the Whiskers get home, Maroon has left and the pups are above ground again. Sophie smells a foreign scent around the burrow. But she pays little mind to it. She has pups to feed. As she goes under, she sees her pups. It seems that maybe the Whiskers have a bright future. They are all happy. But things can't always be the same. Black Cat, sneaking around the burrow, is a reminder of that. '''Last Time On Meerkat Manor: '''The Aztecs make a burrow move and The Commandos reappear, with a new amount of faces and thirst for reven '''The Journey Of A Family A group has woken up. It's the Whisker's archrivals, the Commandos. But the once most feared gang on the manor have changed. The last time we saw the Commandos, Zorro was dead and Miles and Baker fought for his position. Baker became the dominant male but soon died. More meerkats soon began to die. Nikita, Miles, Coop and a teenager named Cody died. Arias, Nikita's eldest daughter in the group and Dizzy took power. But after three months, they and three other females died. After a while, the remaining Commandos left the manor because of constantly being attacked by rival groups like the Kung Fu. But now they are back, with a new dominant pair and have expanded family of 28 meerkats. Yara took dominance since all of her older sisters are dead. She was one of the four pups Nikita gave birth to last season. Yara's litter-mate was Cody. But the new dominant male is a real shocket it's Nugget, Rocket Dog's only son! Like his father Wilson, Nugget and his half-brother/cousins had roving blood in them but unlike their dad, Nugget and his brotherhood was able to settle down. Nugget, Juno, Flashman, Chip and Savuka roved until they left the manor. Presumed dead, they have now returned with the Commandos. It seems that whisker boys got a thing for Commandos girls. But Nugget and Yara are focused on one thing. They are taking revenge. They will rebuild the Commando empire and their first target is the territory of Nugget's uncle and Yara's aunt, the Kung Fu mob. They head out on their mission. At the Aztec's everyone is out and about. Maybelline desperatly needs to eat. She's pregnant again. This is her seventh pregnancy. With so much pups, the gang are at twenty-one. With new pups, Maybelline has to move the family to a new burrow. She heads out and her family follow. Back at the Commandos, Yara is leading the gang towards old haunts. Anything she remebers. They scent mark it. Kung Fu will be in a big suprise. Everest is looking out for the Kung Fu. Commandos are itching to make their comeback with a fight. At the Kung Fu burrow, Kilnky's daughter Miss Bean is watching the pups. They are underground. But soon, Miss Bean spots gang on the hill. She's never seen them before. It Yara and the Commandos. Yara is reliving the ways of her mother Nikita. Nugget leads the charge. Miss Bean runs off. Nugget and most the Commandos lead an attack on Miss Bean, while Yara, Sue and De La Ray go inside the burrow, looking for pups. Yara finds that Klinky has given birth to seven pups. Seven pups who will grow up to be rivals. She executes one of the most darkest of deeds that combined with blood, instinct and revenge are all the benefit for her family. She drags each puo above ground for the younger members to kill them. Nugget and the Commandos are still chasing after Miss Bean, only having a insatibale blood-lust. Unknowingly being led straight to the Kung Fu while foraging, Miss Bean calls to the mob, and Klinky sees her old family. Ningaloo prepare s the troops and leads the attack. But he underestimates the Commandos. Nugget and Juno go straight at their uncle, caring for nothing but their new family. Klinky and Miss Bean are taken by Sera and Punx. The rest of the family tries to run from the Commandos. Klinky and Ningaloo eventually ceede defeat. The Kung Fu have lost their pups and their home. Nugget and the rest of the commandos arrive at the Kung Fu's burrow. He and Yara have finally taking back what it rightfully theirs. At the Aztecs, Maybelline has found a new burrow. This will be the burrow she gives birth in. How fortunes have turned. The Aztecs have found a burrow, the Kung Fu are put back into their place and the Commandos have returned to the Manor. With four mobs living in the Manor, it's very likely sparks will fly. Next Time On Meerkat Manor: 'Pickle has problems at home and seeks comfort in the arms of her boyfriend. Sophie's pups go foraging for the first time. Accidental Pleasure The Whisker's family is foraging at the Big Dune. Sophie and her family are taking the four pups out foraging. Little Pat keeps calling for someone to feed him. Eventually, cousin Beaker gives in to him. Sophie is trying to forage but Thundercat is in her way. Since Sophie has given birth, she is ready to breed again. He is sticking to her like glue, in case any rovers try to sneak a date with her. But the only meerkat sneaking around is the exiled female Black Cat. Black Cat was evicted a week before Sophie gave birth. She was caught mating with a rover and suspected to be pregnant. But since Black Cat is not pregnant, Sophie allows her into the group, after a few grooming. Black Cat is back to the family and now focuses on her new mission, bringing Sophie down. Black Cat still believes she is Rocket Dog's heir. And will do anything to make sure she will wear the Whisker's throne. While foraging, Pickle is having no luck. Sophie is constantly stealing her food. Pickle never fights back. She stays to the back of the group and sees someone in darkness. It's Maroon. Pickle's boyfriend is always around for his girlfriend. The two sneak off together. No one notices the young female sneaking away with her boyfriend. They headout for a night on the town. Sophie and her family are spreading out looking for food. As she and Thundercat have another couple squabble, they don't notice that half of the Whiskers family is wandering off. McGee, Gump, Enili, Pitio, Madcat, Penetrant, Bearslayer, Rafiki and two of the pups are starting to break off from the main group. Sophie and Thundercat's head is still in the ground. Unknowingly losing their two young daughter and the older kids. When Sophie finally realizes that the group is missing she starts making calls, hoping to attract the attention of the castaways. But instead she has attracted a goshawk. As the Goshawk flies over head, Sophie and her follower's run towards a bolt hole. The splinter group has no idea of the predator. As the goshawk lands, the splinter group runs for cover, farther from Sophie. But one of the pups is taken. The poor pup killed on her first day playing. Pickle reappears. Maroon has left and now she is trying to find her group. She approaches the splinter group. She notices they are far from Whisker territory. She also notices the sun will soon be setting. She knows that her siblings would follow her, but she thinks about it. Return to the Whiskers were she will be bullied or take a chance at being leader. She makes up her mind, and makes lead calls. Unknowingly leading her family into Aztec territ ory. It seems like Pickle won't be playing third-in-line. At the main Whisker burrows, Sophie is reeling from the lost. She has lost under half her group and two of pups. For now, all she can do is wait. And wait. And wait. '''Next Time on Meerkat Manor: '''Pickle first time as leader may be her last. The Kung Fu plot to take their burrow. 'The Goners Last night, the Kung Fu mob spent their nights in a bolt hole. Since being chased away from their home by the Commandos, Klinky's mob has been moving from small burrows on the perimeter of their territory. Klinky has suffered a major loss. Not only has she lost her home, but her pups were killed in the burrow raid. Klinky can't find much food. None of her family can. Klinky needs to keep her strength up. Since losing her pups, she will soon be able to mate again. But conception won't be easy if she is starving or if she does get pregnant, the pups will likely be aborted. The Kung Fu must take their territory. On the outskirts of the Aztecs territory, Pickle is waking up. It's been a week sin ce she and the splinter group left the Whiskers. Pickle now wears the collor of the dominant female. Besides not only being the eldest female, Pickle is pregnant. Seems her dalliances with Maroon has been beneficial. But Pickle isn't the only one. Though Maroon has a special place in her heart for Pickle, Maroon's a rover. And rover's get around. Pickle and her two younger sisters, Enili and McGee. These two sister's are common evictees. Enili has been pregnant ten times. But she either had a miscarriage or gave birth to pups who were abandoned. But she's really keen on keeping her pups alive this time. Pickle must watch her back. The group is small and with few adults, so many pups may not make it. Pickle better keep her family close, but Enili and McGee closer. As the splinter group forage, little Ivoj persistant begging calls rewards him. Being a small pup, he is the sole interest of the family at the moment. But since the family feed Ivoj, they can't forage for themselves. Since their isn't alot of food, here Pickle should lead the gang to find more food. But she can't. If she goes left she'll encounter the Aztecs, and she surely doesn't want to reunite with Sophie. So she will stay between the two territories. The Commandos are foraging and Flashman is on guard. He spots something in the distance. It's the waring Kung Fu mob. They are running towards the Commandos. Flashman raises the alarm and the group begin to charge back at the Kung Fu. But as the group get close. Yara and the youngest members, her three pups hang back. As they are charging, Klinky realizes how outnumbered she is. Since the death of her pups, the family has gone in numbers. They can't fight such a large group. The Kung Fu turn right around, not wanting to be in the middle of this fued. Category:Meerkat Shows